Love Guru
by Peeking.Star
Summary: Batman is seeking a lil relationship advice ! Hope you'll find it better than my first fic ! R&R please!


OK so my first fic was really bad !! But a few have been very kind and encouraging ! :)

And I wont give up ...not until I get better !! :D Muwahahahhah !!

So please bear with me!! ; )

And here goes my second attempt …...

**************************************************************

Disclaimer – I disclaim everything I am supposed to disclaim .

I don't make money out of this....

and honestly , I think I would have to Spend some money to make people read this!! ; )

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

** Love Guru !!!**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

_12 :00 pm_

While it was afternoon for most in Gotham , a certain billionaire had just woke up from his slumber.

To most this would appear as a lazy luxury that this rich man could afford ….but little did they know that this was the result of the late night patrols his alter ego had to attend to keep the streets of Gotham safe!

And even after all the hard work he could hardly accomplish forty winks . His slumber was usually interrupted with nightmares. Horrifying , disturbing , painful nightmares reminding him of all that he had lost , all that he regretted and all that made him what he is today.

But of late these nightmares were replaced by dreams.....sweet dreams of a certain beautiful Amazon princess !

The so called 'playboy' opened his eyes and smiled at the recollection of his recent rendezvous with his princess in the world of dreams.

He was married !!

They were married !! They had kids too !! One was running around the house pretending to be Superman and the other was nagging grandpa Alfred to make him an apple pie!! A little princess was in her mother's arms who was singing a lullaby....and he...well he was being himself and scaring away the boyfriend of his teenage daughter !!

Never did he imagine himself in such a situation even if it was just a dream .

I mean Batman- The Family Man !!! how was that possible ?

And neither did he imagine that he would be wishing and hoping that his dreams would come true.

" Good morning Master Bruce ." , the loyal butler and father figure stepped into the room with a tray in his hands bringing Bruce back from his _reverie_ .

" Good morning Alfred !" , came an cheerful reply.

"From the surprisingly good mood that you are in , I take it that you have had a sound sleep . Your black coffee and the Gotham Daily sir."

" Thank you . I guess reading after patrol works well to earn a sound sleep ."

" Or maybe its the work of something more 'Wonderful ' sir " came the voice of the butler now rushing out of the room .

" Maybe it is , but it won't last. It never does. " , Bruce muttered sadly while unfolding the newspaper for his daily dose of who is doing what .......

.........not that batman needed newspapers to know that !!

*************************************************************************

Politics,gossip,stocks,sports,editorial....nothing interesting, nothing he didn't already know.

He was about to throw away the paper when a column with glossy , colourful print caught his eye .

**' Ask The Love Guru '** , an advice column where an anonymous person would help out people with their relationship troubles .

Having nothing better to do he decided to entertain himself by reading it!

***************************************************************************

Five minutes later Bruce kept aside the newspaper . Reading love problems of others made him ponder over his own _non-existing_ love life .

What was he going to do ? Of course the princess was persistent at giving 'them' a chance...but there would be a time when she too would give up on him . Besides she had so many other choices .... all of them who would fetch the moon and stars for her !!

He let out a deep sign and after about an hour of 'Bat Analysis' over the matter he decided to do one thing that no one would have even imagined Batman to do......

**Ask The Love Guru !!**

****************************************************************************

ok ill stop here cause i think its the perfect cliff-hanger !! ;)

that is if you do wanna read more of it !!

whew !!! now i hope this is a lil better than what i wrote before...yes - no please lemme know !!

i am not as afraid of flamers as i am of not receiving any reviews at all...so pleease do review and thanks a bunch for reading!!

******************************************************************************

reply to reviewers of my first fic.....

DJ - thanks a lot !!! you really very kind !! hope you do continue to R&R

Kif - you are absolutely right....i was unreadable wasn't it !!

altough i do way way way much better in my exams ...thank god for that !!:)

and don't worry from next fic onwards I'm gonna get myself a beta who will help making my stuff more readable!!

hope you do continue to R&R


End file.
